Protecting You
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: After having her heart stomped by Daniel Bryan & her best friend, Kaitlyn, AJ turns to her best friend, CM Punk. Punk tries to protect her from Daniel in every way possible way, but with a storyline and a revenge-seeking ex girlfriend, how can Punk protect AJ?
1. Shattered

**_Hey guys! Hope you like this story!_**

**_Ok, I just want to put out their that I am clearly a CM Punk fan! He's one of my favorite wrestlers of all time! He's behind Shawn Michaels & The Undertaker. _**

**_I've kinda started to like AJ. She's really nice & knows how to fight. So why don't I pair up one of my favorite wrestlers of all time, CM Punk & my favorite Diva for the timing, AJ._**

**_Plus, I used to like Daniel Bryan, I still kinda do but ever since they turned him heel, I've stopped liking him. They have him like dumbass (excuse the language). And I don't like him with AJ. I just don't. _**

**_Anyways, on to the story! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AJ Lee POV:<em>**

_It was a Saturday evening. And it was the best. Today is my second month anniversary of my relationship with the World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan. I'm planning to surprise him tonight in the apartment we share together here at Chicago, Illinois. He thinks I'm in Los Angeles, California doing some Be A Star business in a school with Kelly Kelly. But I'm not. I can't wait to see his face when he sees me. _

_As I arrive at my apartment door, I quietly take out my key & unlocked the door. I carefully close the door & lay my bag in the couch. But as I approached my bedroom door, I heard sounds. What the hell is that? I then look around & find a diamond hoop earring in the floor, right next to my bedroom door. What's this doing here? I don't wear hoop earrings. I then place my ear next to the door, and the sounds got louder. BLAM! I heard something fall straight to the floor. I quickly open the door... Oh how much I wished that I hadn't of. _

"Daniel! What the hell is going on?" I yelled Daniel, who was laying half-nude in the bed next to a blonde woman who was hiding her face, she had... Black streaks. _No... It can't be who I'm thinking of!_

"Kaitlyn? What the hell? How could you do this to me?" I yelled as she let her face be noticed. It was her...

"AJ... I can explain..." Daniel told me as he got up and tried to get near me. But I quickly backed away.

"What's there to explain? It's clearly noticeable what's going on!"

"But there's an explaination!" Kaitlyn told me.

"I don't wanna hear it! Kaitlyn... You're supposed to be my best friend! Daniel... You're supposed to be the man who loves me. But I guess you never did," I said as I got ready to walk out the door, but Daniel grabbed my wrist.

"AJ, I do love you!"

"Yeah right! If you did you wouldn't be sleeping with my "best friend!" I yelled at him as I released my wrist from his grip.

"AJ... I'm sorry..." Daniel told me. But anything he says won't ever make me forgive him.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" I yelled as I ran out the room before Daniel could stop me. I grabbed my bag & ran out the apartment.

_Why me? What did I ever do wrong? All I did was love Daniel with all my heart. But I got stabbed right in the heart by him. I hate him... All that love I had for him, just turned into hate. Now, I have nowhere to go. Wait... There just might be one place..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Colt you're so stupid," I told my best friend, Colt Cabana, who was trying to explain to me the differences between a tomato & an apple.

"Hey! I'm just trying to explain you something!" Colt yelled at me.

"Something I don't care about!" I yelled back at him, we then hear a knock on the door.

"Now you're getting it!" Colt told me as I rolled my eyes & walked towards the door.

"AJ? What are you doing here? What happened?" I asked my good friend, AJ, who was crying.

"It's a long story..." AJ told me, wiping her tears off her face.

"Um... Come in," I told AJ as I led her into my hotel room.

"Thanks."

"AJ I'll like you to meet my best friend, Colt Cabana. Colt this my good friend, AJ," I told them both as I noticed Colt's eyes widen.

"Hi, nice to meet you," AJ greeted Colt.

"Well, why is such a beautiful young lady crying?" Colt asked AJ. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Long story," AJ answered him as her face began to get an uncomfortable expression.

"Yeah. Colt, you were leaving," I told Colt, eyeing him to leave.

"When did I..." Colt was about to say until I quickly elbowed him.

"Ow! What was... Oh! Yeah I was just leaving," Colt said, finally getting what I meant.

"Bye Colt," I told him as he gave me a look that said "You owe me!" He then walked out the door.

"You didn't have to make him leave," AJ said.

"Common. I noticed your face. Plus, Colt can get annoying," I informed AJ.

"I noticed," she told me as she sat down.

"So, now can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, today was Daniel's & I second month anniversary. I was planning on surprising him because he thought I was at Los Angeles. So I arrive at our apartment & walk towards our room. And when I went inside and saw..." AJ was telling me until she stopped. Tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"What did you see?"

"Daniel in bed with Kaitlyn," AJ confessed to me as she covered her face. How could Daniel do that? AJ is such a nice girl. That idiot!

"I'm going to go rip his face off!" I yell out as I stand up & began to walk towards the door.

"Punk!" AJ yelled to me. But I didn't stop walking. I then feel AJ run behind me.

_That idiot isn't going to get away with this! No woman should ever be hurt like that. Daniel... What has fame done to you dude? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Review?<strong>_

_**Not the best in the world, but at least I tried. This is the quickest chapter I've ever published. Finished it in 2 hours. I know, it sounds like a long time. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**_


	2. Meet The Bitch

_**Okay, okay, okay! Since I've gotten so many reviews to continue, I will! Especially with the storyline right now! So, ladies and gentlemen, I now present you chapter 2...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AJ POV:<strong>_

A speed building Punk kept walking faster and faster, which made it harder to catch up to him. Ugh... I'm in no mood for this!

"Punk! Please!" Punk wouldn't budge with my calls, so I guess I have to run behind him. He didn't even notice me getting that neat him until I was able to get a hold of his tattooed arm. "AJ! Please! That bastard deserves it! After crushing your heart this way! And shoving you into our storyline with Kane! It ain't fair April!" Punk called me by my real name, scaring me a bit.

"But Punk... That's exactly why I don't want you to do anything stupid. The three of us have that storyline going on and as if things couldn't get anymore awkward."

"But AJ..."

"Please Punk... Just wait till Money In The Back. Please, do it for me, your best friend," I could tell Punk noticed my tone was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and sincerity.

"Fine. But only because your my best friend," as a thank you, I embraced Punk into a hug.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smackdown! Live. July 3, 2012<strong>_

I literally can't believe the things the stupid WWE creative team makes me do! Kiss my best friend and then throw him into a table! What the fuck is that? The only thing I didn't mind was throwing Daniel into the table. That bastard deserves it...

Anyways, tonight they're making me do an interview with dumbass Michael Cole. Great... I've had interviews with him and let me just tell you... They don't end pretty...

"April!" I turned around to the sound of my name, but then I immediately regretted doing so.

"What Allison?" the tall blonde woman that stood before me had a cheeky smile plastered over her face.

"Here's your script for tonight," I hesitated in grabbing the script, it was coming from Allison for Pete's sake, but I have to know what stupid thing they have me doing tonight. As I flipped through the pages, I saw TWO things that caught my eye.

*Kisses Daniel Bryan for approximately one minute. Then CM Punk for 25 seconds*

*Written by Allison Winters*

"What the fuck is this Allison?" I shoved the script back to her, making her light skin burn up.

"Your script!"

"I know! But why is it written by you?" Allison once again formed an evil smile, making me take a step back from her.

"They didn't tell you? I'm the new writer for your storyline with Phil and Daniel," I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"What? Why? Doesn't the WWE Creative writing team know you had a relationship with Phil? They'll be stupid to trust you with this!"

"They don't have to know! And if I find out you tell them something little miss. crazy, I'll make sure to bury you. I didn't when you ruined my relationship with Phil, but in this case, I will!" Allison shoved me aside, making me erupt in so many ways, but I decided to let it side. She isn't worth it... She isn't worth it...

* * *

><p>Daniel's smirk that was plastered all over his mouth scared me a bit as I got closer to him. I had the urge of slapping him and running away from her, but I knew that'd cost me my job so I had to take it...<p>

I was able to imagine all the WWE universe's expressions. Disgust. I would to if I was seeing this. But I'm experiencing it! Daniel's kisses weren't like they were before... They felt like... The kiss of death...

After the minute was over, I remembered what I had to do... Crap... I don't wanna kiss Punk. He's like my... Brother... He's my best friend... But I had too... I turned around to run towards Punk, twirling him around, him getting a legit confused expression. As I put my arms around his neck I heard him ask...

"What are you doing?" I immediately thought it was part of the script so I played along and as I was ordered... Kissed him... And no lie... It felt right...

* * *

><p>I awaited Punk after I skipped out of the ring. I wanted to tell him all about stupid Allison and her stupid writing skills.<p>

"AJ!" Punk's yell interrupted my thoughts. As I walked closer to him, I could tell that he was actually... Mad...

"Punk! Guess what I found out!"

"No AJ! What the fuck was that out there?" Punk's question caught me off guard. His hazel eyes seriously scared me. Didn't he know what Allison did? Fuck...


End file.
